disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ducky and Bunny
Ducky and Bunny are supporting characters in the 2019 Disney•Pixar film, Toy Story 4. They are a pair of carnival toys that have longed to have a kid to call their owner. Background In the film, Buzz Lightyear is trying to find Woody in a crowded carnival, where he is found by a carnival game runner and tacked up on the top prize spot at a spaceship shooting game. This is where he meets Ducky and Bunny, two carnival prizes who are eager to be won. But when their plans are rudely interrupted by Buzz, who took their prized place, they find themselves on an unexpected adventure with a group of toys who have no idea what it feels like to be tacked to a prize wall, not being loved by a kid yet. "Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele, who voice Ducky and Bunny, are two of the most brilliant minds I've ever seen," said director Josh Cooley. "Of course, they are effortlessly funny, which would be enough. But they are incredible actors that understand a story. Their improvs weren't just for comedy sake, they were story motivated which elevated Ducky and Bunny and the film to a level I never could have expected." Roles in the film The duo are first seen at the carnival game Star Adventure as top prizes, until a worker puts Buzz Lightyear in their place. Buzz escapes and Ducky and Bunny immediately find him. Woody decides to take them on their rescue mission to save Forky at the antique store and have them live with Bonnie and the rest of the gang. At the antique store, the duo tries to do many of various things to spook the staff members. They steal a key and find Woody and Bo Peep at a machine where they meet Duke Caboom. They accidentally run into Gabby Gabby and her troupe but they fall out of the store. Woody begs everyone to return to the store, but they were too tired to go back. Bo Peep tells him no and Ducky and Bunny return to the carnival, while Woody returns to the store and Buzz Lightyear returns back to Bonnie's RV. After Woody gave his voice box to Gabby Gabby, they return to help Woody and Gabby Gabby return to Bonnie. Unfortunately, a kid is seen crying around the carnival's exit and he spots Gabby Gabby and decides to keep her. Ducky and Bunny are relieved. Bonnie and her family return, as well as the police that was chasing them. Buzz and the gang return and Ducky and Bunny say goodbye to Woody as they return to the carnival, along with Duke Caboom. Woody becomes hesitant to return to Bonnie and he gives his badge to Jessie, and says goodbye to Forky. Everyone gives Woody a goodbye hug. Bonnie's toys return to the RV and head home, while Woody begins his new life as a lost toy living with Bo and her friends. In a mid-credits scene, Ducky and Bunny help two frogs get out of the top prize spot. In another mid-credits scene, Ducky and Bunny grow to an enormous size and attack the carnival with their "lazer eyes". It is then revealed to only be Ducky and Bunny's imagination. Woody and Bo Peep decide to help other toys in the carnival. Duke Caboom asks Ducky and Bunny if they actually have lazer eyes, to which Bunny say yes. Trivia *This is the second time Key and Peele are reunited in an animated film after the 2016 Warner Bros/Warner Animation Group film, Storks where they previously voiced the wolves Alpha and Beta. *While in most promotional material and merchandise the duo are separated, their hands are stitched together in the film. Gallery Duckyandbunnytrailer.png Toy Story 4 (69).png Toy Story 4 (73).jpg Toy Story 4 - Ducky and Bunny.jpg Toy Story 4 Ducky and Bunny teaser poster.jpg|Ducky and Bunny Teaser Poster Toy Story 4 Big Game Ad 2.jpg Toy Story 4 French Poster.jpg Toy Story 4 official poster.jpg Bunny Plush.jpg Ducky Plush.jpg Ducky and Bunny Figures.jpg Ducky and Bunny Lego.jpg Bunny Chokkori-San Plush Doll.jpg Ducky Chokkori-San Plush Doll.jpg Toy Story 4 Spanish poster 1.jpg Toy Story 4 Spanish poster 2.jpg Toy Story 4 Bunny POP.jpg Toy Story 4 Ducky POP.jpg TS4 - Ducky & Bunny portrait.jpg Toy Story 4 character poster - Ducky and Bunny.jpg Ws-ducky.png Ws-bunny.png Toy Story 4 Dolby Cinema poster.jpg Toy Story 4 IMAX poster.jpg Toy Story 4 poster 2.jpg Ducky + Bunny - Bio.png|Ducky & Bunny in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode References pt-br:Patinho e Coelhinho Category:Pixar characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Animated characters Category:Character pairs Category:Ducks Category:Rabbits Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Toys Category:Objects Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Heroes: Battle Mode characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters